In existing scenarios, storage area network (SAN) infrastructure is becoming more and more complex due to large number of storage subsystems, multi protocol and multi vendor components, and complexities involved in data synchronization in the SAN. A fault in a segment of a subsystem in the SAN may be very difficult to be identified and corrected because of the complexity. For example, miswiring and/or improper cabling may be a big problem in the SAN where a significantly large number of cables are used to connect between the subsystems and systems and may increase the probability of cable connectivity issues during a configuration setup. Further, cabling schemes used in SANs can vary significantly based on infrastructure design deployed by end uses.
In such a scenario, if proper cabling schemes are not followed, redundancy of input/output (IO) path may be lost. Using existing management module, an administrator can track the subsystems and the systems; however, the administrator cannot identify miswiring and/or improper cabling. In these situations, the administrator has to manually inspect the cable connectivity to determine any miswiring and/or improper wiring and to correct them. This can be very intensive and time consuming task due to complexity in the cabling in the SAN.